Nothing Short of Everything
by sahra213
Summary: It's a sequel to inuyasha starting when Meroko and Sango have their child,but Inuyasha and Kagome are not quite married yet. It may not be my best peice but  its still pretty good. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

"Maybe," he asked, I sighed.

"No Inuyasha," now it was his turn to sigh, and he did.

"Why?" he whined.

"Inuyasha, give it up. No means no, haven't you ever heard that before." I said a little I-know-it-all-ish.

"Kagome, please," I could tell he already gave up as he suucumbed his head into my neck. I smiled, I pressed my lips to his hair. He groaned.

"You're so impatient," I laughed. He pouted, I could tell he was irratated.

"How can you be laughing?" he whined again.

"Because your making a fool of yourself," I continued to laugh softly. He growled quietly.

"You know Meroko and Sango had their THIRD child today," He said in a sad attempt to get me to say yes to him.

"I know, I was there" I breathed out a subtle laugh.

"Uggghhhh! I'm going for a walk" He pushed himself up off the floor and started toward the door of Kaede's little cot,which we were currently residing in.

"Inuyasha," I laughed "Wait," I cleared my throat and a bit more demanding I said " Wait!" He stopped, slightly twisting his head back toward me, still refusing to meet my eyes." you know what forget it. just go," He seemed hurt. He turned toward me full body, and stared down at me (we slept on a the ground).

"Ok so when it was that you wouldn't budge, but now your not even going to attempt to make me stay!"

"Well if your just going to go anyway..." I didnt feel the need to finish that sentence.I noticed his ears twitch as they always did when his overly heightened (and overly protective) senses heard something dangerous.

"Well, just for that i'm going to stay, so there," I laughed again. He walked over and too obviously cautios he wrapped his arms aroud me as he slid under the blanket. He pulled me into his perfectly toned chest and held me there a moment, though his grip loosened it was still to tight.

He'd usually always leave when he was having one of his miniature episodes. Unless it was somehting was REALLY dangerous. I know he'd never let me get hurt but I felt a shiver surge through me, I was only human I couldn't help being scared.

"Inuyasha...what's wrong?"

"Nothing," he said, somehow,as usual, the previous topic had been completely forgotten. "Just go back to sleep please."

" 'Back to sleep' when was I ever asleep?" I said a bit slyly.

"Sshhh" He hushed me. "Sleep, please?" He looked down at me with wide puppy dog eyes, no pun intended. I gave in, I was pretty tired. But than it struck me, _what was out there that Inuyasha didn't want me to know about._

But I didn't ask. I knew he would tell me but for some reason I didn't want to know. It's happened before and it's probably not a big thing it happens alot and with the jewel gone I really didn't have anyting to worry about; and since I knew Inuyasha would stay with me I knew I had nothing to worry about.

The morning was still, cold. The wind hadn't begun blowing but even the sun was too lazy to wake yet. I was hoping to wake-up to Inuyasha's arms around me instead I was alone. I shook the blanket off and slowly made my way to the river by Kaede's house. I looked around, I don't know what I was searching for, that's a lie, I knew, Inuyasha. He usually at least left a note or someting. Today he didn't. I washed my face it unclouded my eyes . I could see clearly now. I searched more sure know of what i was searching for. But I wasn't stupid, I couldn't find him alone. I climbed up the hill toward Sango's home. The twins were swordfighting with sticks and Rin was watching them, I called one of the twins over.

"Where's your mom?"I asked.

"She's with the doggy inside."He smiled sweetly, _ahh so young so pure, _than I remembered,_ *sigh_* _He's Meroko's son. _Wait, the doggy...Inuyasha?

"Thank you," I smiled. I continued on my way toward the door. Sure wnough, there he was. "Inuyasha?" He looked up at me, a bit confused.

"Kagome..."he said a bit cloudy than he suddenly became aware of my prescense."KAGOME!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah...what are you...?" I didn't know what to ask.

"Nothing..." Slowly I took in the surrondings. Both Meroko and Sango were sitting across from him, thay looked worried. Inuyasha had their newborn child in his lap...he seemed to be enjoying himself.

"Why..." I began.

"NO REASON!" They all yelled in sync.

"Clearly,"I said with a face.

"Well nothing you need to worry about," Sango corrected. I sighed.

"No one tells me anything anymore," I joked. They all laughed, but one of those "just play along because we're so relieved we didn't get caught" laughs. "Imma...Imma go," I said walking backwards out the door. Before any of them could stop me, I quickly slammed the door behind me. I located Rin playing outside and speedily pulled her down the hill toward Kaede's place.

The reason I went for Rin was because I knew Seshomaru knew, or could find out what was going on, and I knew she could find anything out from Seshomaru.

"Rin," I said "...Rin," I repeated. I had no idea how to start thhis conversation, " I want you to get Seshomaru to find out what is going on with Meroko, Sango, and Inuyasha so he can tell you and than you, me?" Totally, I will totally say that... yeah right!  
"Excuse me!" She spoke with a weird tone-of-voice.

"Oh no, I said that outloud didn't I!"

"Just a little," She spoke with an insinuated "You're such an idiot".

"So, ummm, might as well... will you do it?"

_It's worth a try_.

"Yes, actually, I'm also curious ,but I do need to have one thing down before I can make this deal with you." she said slyly.

"Anything!" I was desperate.

"I f worse comes to worse and all things come to a boil, I can blame you right?" She laughed but she was serious.

"Totally," I agreed. This was strange, I've never been this curious about Inuyasha before.

Very soon after, I slowly began to regret that decision. If Inuyasha didn't want me to know there is probably a good reason for it.

_Maybe...he doesn't like me anymore and they are all trying to think of a way to get rid of me while Kaede's away. Oh my god, aren't they the ones who sent Kaede away in the first place! Noooo! Stop being so...KAGOME!, nothing like this is going on. You're good. Stop overreacting!_

This was he first time that I truly felt my life was in Seshomaru's hands...and I hated it! But soon this will all be over and I will be ok, Inuyasha and I will be OK! TOnight was the first night I ever felt like I might have to go to sleep worrying... I don't know why but I was just worried.

Inuyasha walked into the house that afternoon and childishly... very childishly I pretended I was asleep. he was fooled!

"Kagome," he said walking into the room. I could feel him assessing my body, seeing if I was really asleep. Apparently I was. He sighed. "Why must you always fall asleep at the ,most inconvenient times. It's so...annoying! Well whatever." I could hear him make his way over to where I was "sleeping" and he crossed his legs and sat own next to me. " I know you've been worried about what was happening last night but I should umm.." he stopped "tell" he said apparently feeling that wasn;t the most appropriate word "you that it was just Kaede last night. She came to tell us that IT was ready and... umm well, I'm just happy that we finally get to do this. he sighed. "I never understood how you could like someone like me but I'm not complaining" he said with his a laugh that was not a laugh...so basically just an Inuyasha Laugh. "I'm happy that I could finally do somehtiing that I know will make you happy." I don't know how but I felt him smile just than. He leaned over and softly pressed his lips to my cheek. It tickled, while still sending an electric current across my body.

I turned my head and wrapped my arms around him making it seem like an accidental, thing-you'll-do-in-your-sleep thing. I whispered out in a tired, sleepy voice "Inuyasha" he laughed again, to him I was just talking in my sleep.

"I love you," he whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

I held my breathe and walked forward. I looked down at myself. The white silk caressed my skin, the lace sleeves rubbed me the wrong way but i couldn't help but disregard it. I oculdn't disregard because the intricately designed roses on the lace and the flowy gown with no a train in sight, the gown that barely went below my knees was mine. It was my wedding dress...it was my wedding with Inuyasha! I couldn't contain it. The joy I mean.

I remembered it all. Every moment with him. The first kiss in front of the moon princess. The last kiss on my cheek when he thought I was asleep. The moments when I didn't want to leave his warm comforting arms. The moments where I couldn't wait to return to him. It was completely unthoughtof that he still didn't know why I loved him. There is only one thing, and that one thing is everything. He's...

"Kagome" I heard sango whisper. I looked at her, and noticed her hand itching me forward. Kaede was tugging lightly on my arm. I continued forward, careful not to look though. I hadn't seen Inuyasha all day and I wouldn't do it till I saw him standing right in front of me. I wouldn't want myslef to faint before I even got up there.

The aisle was drenched in roses, the smell made me gag. I wonder how Inuyasha is holding up? _Just look at him!_ I commanded myself. _NO! I will faint and that... that would be very bad!_

Suddenly it stopped. The music, the cheering, everyone was sitting. Was I there? Why was there suddenly no pressure on my arm? Why was I suddenly staring at black tux pants? ... did he actually get dressed for this!

Breathe, look up, and most importantly DO NOT FAINT!

I did my best to do all of that, except for the latter. I stared at him. He was so beautiful. His white hair cascaded down and sparkled in the sun. His ears popped up behind his hair and hung on a limp. My legs bent a bit and the room tensed up. Rin, Kaede, and Sango reached for me. Even the men behind Inuyasha stepped forward, them being Sesshomaru, Meroko, and Shippo. (On a different note Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are speaking!) But only one of them managed to grab before I made a complete fool of myself. put his arm softly around my waist and pulled me into his chest. He laid his head on mine, held me for a moment and pushed away. Somehow we were both facing the minister. The rest of the ceremony was lost on me. Well up until, he said

"I do."

I stared up at him in awe. He was so sure when he spoke. NO hint of remorse or guilt or...anyhting! He was so sure, it was incredible. Oh no! I looked at him again! It suddenly got harder to breathe. I began gasping, and I felt tingles throughout my body. My knees bent and I grippes onto his jacket. I dug my fingernails into it and into him. He didn't even flinch. He smiled revealing perfecly white, seemingly chissled teeth. He exhaled and put his hands on my arms, near my shoulders. It was demanding yet sweet. It was perfectly Inuyasha! And I loved that, I loved him! This, this just made it official. (If it wasn't already official enough!)

He leaned down towards me. My blood boiled, it was hot. Really, really hot. My face was bright red, and he noticed. He stopped for a moment to stare. He chuckled, and pulled me up the rest of the way. Our lips met and it was beyond anything I'd ever felt before. It was beyond words. It was like being kissed for the first time. His lips were so soft and warm. It washed away all my discomfiture, and uneasiness. I didn't want to pull away, I didn't have to pull away...maybe I didn't have to but him, he would. Damn, Don't!, pull away! NO!

He pulled away and licked his upper lip, and chuckled. His nostrils flared and he smiled. His sharpest tooth stuck out over his lip. He lokked down to hide a blush than he began assessing me. When he reached my face, his own lit up. He held out his arm for me. Reluctantly I took it. Reluctant because I knew what was coming. The thing he's been wanting since we started this whole relationship. The word I refused to say. But you all know what it is! But it was him, so it wouldn't really matter.

(Later)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I can't believe you really did this" I said to him. Staring at the sacred tree.

How is it that we always end up back here?

"I'd do anything..." His voice slowly faded off. He was 's so cute.

"How did you manage to build this...?" Ohhhh the other night when Kaede was "out", she was perfecting this(the wedding). All the lights (at the wedding) were so beautiful. I stared at him, HE was so beautiful. "You know what Inuyasha, it doesn't even matter. It's just...it's wonderful." I turned to him, and grabbed both his hands."Thank you" I continued to pull his hands towards my own shoulders and placed them there. Than I wrapped my own hands around his around his waist. I leaned up to kiss him and he stopped me. He pushed me back down, his hands still on my shoulders.

"Why..why me?"

"Because... is this really appropriate? We're already married."

"But I need to know! I just...do?" he said it as a question to ask if that reason was good enough. I sighed.

"Because...Inuyasha, I love you because you're you!" I said "That's it! you're you and you're perfect that way!. I love that you"re stupid and annoying and overly sensative. I love that you're so selfconscience and inept and just a little bit strange and awkward. You're perfect and your always putting what i want first. And I am trying to make a point of ONLY what I want! You're just so Inuyasha, and I can't help that I, Kagome Higurashi, am completely and unconditionally in love with you Inuyasha, whatever the hell your last name is, if you have one!" He put a finger to my lips. I looked up at his face, he was blushing a deep red. He wasn't looking at me, he was looking away like he always did when he was embarrassed. He looked at me when he regained his facade of bravado, his finger slid below my chin and tilted my face up. He began to lean down.

"Wait, after all that, all I get is a kiss!" He smiled.

"Well Kaede, is away for a while, we could go to her place" I smiled.

This was going to be a long night! (Although that little perv Inuyasha was going to be alright.)


End file.
